It's like learning to fly,Or falling in love
by Marshmellow-Aswee's
Summary: Amy's grown and sonics realised what he wants now. but will amy give him another chance? or will sonic have to proove he is worth a second try,and certain season is on its way will he be able to get her before then?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its ****Marshmellow-Aswee here with my first story :] **

**Its going to be a Sonamy one & I'll give you a little bit of character info.**

**Amy: Amy is now 18, her quills are only slightly longer, and she wears a red pleated short skirt, with a red tank top keeping the white stripe at the bottom of it. With her old red boots, only missing the white stripe. **

**Personality: Amy is a lot more mature in this story, she is still very much in love with sonic, but doesn't act the way she used to around him. Now she is casual, less clingy and most certainly doesn't chase him around. Sonic has come to respect her more they are on good terms but have become quite distant.**

**Sonic: sonic is now 21, and pretty much the same old sonic. For this story eggman is in prison [or a super institute for mad people ha-ha] so sonic has had a lot of time to live life normally…sort off, until eggman finds a way out.**

**Over the years Amy has matured Sonics come to see a side of her he never saw before and deep down, has fallen for her more than he had for her when they were younger.**

**Tails: [15] hasn't changed much in this story, still mature and clever, the only difference is his bangs are longer and he has a thing for ladies with an attitude, and he can be quite flirtatious. **

**Cream: Cream is 14 in my story [lol], she has changed a lot, she still hangs around with Amy an awful lot, a lot of the time she is found at Amy's apartment after school sitting around ready to dish some gossip, she can be cheeky, sarcastic and just a typical teen really, she wears a yellow shirt with a black bow, and a black skirt.**

**Well that's more or less all the character info you need cause it'll all unfold.**

A long day had passed in station square, the sun was setting and an exhausted pink hedgehog was making her way down the sunset lit streets to her apartment. As she came to the door she could already hear the sound of the MTV channels coming from inside, she sighed to herself and laughed lightly as she opened the door, knowing what to expect next. "IT'S ABOUT TIME! Like how long do you expect me to go without anything to drink!" came a rude comment from the cream coloured rabbit sat on the couch, The pink hedgehog known as Amy blinked "seriously cream…why cant you drink the stuff I already have?" She asked, cream only pouted and slumped back down in reply.

Amy let out a chuckle "so, how was school?" she asked "oh, it was amazing! I don't think the double chemistry and algebra test was boring at all" cream commented in a sarcastic tone, her ears perked up "BUT! This cutie called jay asked me if I wanted to go somewhere with him tomorrow!", The little rabbit continued her chatter as Amy put her bags to the side and went and sat next to her. "oh really? And were is this 'jay' taking you?", "twinkle park!" cream said with a giddy smile spread across her face, Amy smiled in return,. "so, seen much of sonic?" Amy's face became dull, "no, I never do these days…." she said glumly slipping her boots off and letting out a long sigh. Cream pressed a finger to her cheek "WELL sooner or later everything will work out" she said brightly, she may have been unpleasant a lot of the time, but deep down cream was still very caring and Amy was very important to her, she hated seeing her down about sonic.

Amy stood up and made her way to the kitchen to find herself something to eat, "what time should you be home cream?" she asked, "seven" she replied "oh, that's alright then" Amy said as she glanced at the clock showing "5 o'clock" , "so what do you want to do for the next two hours?" , Cream looked up from the TV but before she could speak, "Cream, what's this?" Amy asked as she took a note of the fridge, "oh, that? Its an invite" she replied, Amy let out a long sigh and read it out "Dear Amy! Your invited to mine and knuckles engagement party J 7-11pm this Saturday Hope you can make it! - love rouge" . "THIS SATURDAY? THAT'S TOMORROW CREAM!" Amy said shocked "and I have nothing to wear…" cream perked up, "well we have two hours……" she said with a cheeky grin, amy smirked "I guess, and if I call your mom and tell her you can sleep here…we have even more time!" She smiled, the little bunny got up and grabbed her shoes, "well what are we waiting for?!" she asked, And soon enough Amy grabbed her bag and keys and they walked toward the door [after making a phone call to creams mom].

Amy and cream went through countless different outfits, just trying to find the perfect one, now it was time to see outfit thirty! Cram was sat glumly waiting for Amy to walk out, expecting these clothes to be as non-cool as all the others, but she was mistaken, Amy walked out in a knee length strapless white dress, it was tight around her body, showing her medium sized bust and thin figure, when it reached her hips it became somewhat frilly, she gave a spin in front of the mirror and smiled lightly "what do you think cream?" she asked, cream gave a big grin "you look stunning!" Amy laughed lightly then gave a questioning look her reflection," I don't know. it's a little revealing isn't it?" Cream blinked "and? Amy you have an amazing figure you should show it off once in a while you no" Amy smiled lightly "you think? Thanks cream" a large smirk plastered across creams face "and besides, after sonic sees you, I'm sure he'll want to do more than just talk .." Amy blushed furiously "C-CREAM!" the little rabbit only giggled in reply.

**~Elsewhere~ **

Sonic looked up from the invite in his hands down at the teen fox under the machine known as the tornado. "I don't know tails, engagement parties aren't't really my thing.." he said whilst rubbing the back of his neck, the teen laughed lightly "Awww c'mon' sonic it'll be fun! Everyone will be there" he smiled, the blue hedgehog let out a long sigh "I guess I could go there for a little, just to congratulate knux.." tails looked up at sonic "Sonic, you have hardly seen anyone in months, atleast be a little social?" he commented with a small chuckle.

**~Back to Amy and cream~**

Outside it had become very dark, so cream and Amy got a taxi back to Amy's apartment, once they were there Amy set up Creams bed in the living room. After saying goodnight she slumped into her bed glancing at the picture on the table next to it, she let out a sad sigh at the photo of the blue hedgehog she once called her hero.. "what happened sonic? Cause I just….don't understand why I never could give up" she laughed lightly before switching her light off and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaiii here I am with chapter two, for the party cream is wearing an orange summer like dress with a pink flower on it :] just so you no lol.**

Leaning back, the blue hedgehog glanced around the room, rouge and knuckles had only really invited close friends, so far he could see, shadow, tails, cream, silver, blaze, charmy, vector, vanilla and loads of others, but. There was someone missing, he couldn't quite put his finger on It- *ding dong* his ears perked up when he heard the sound of rouge's voice, "Oh Amy! You look lovely, come in", her name had caught his attention and he looked over, the sight of the once annoyance made his jaw drop, never had he seen a girl …. Look as beautiful as she did now.

~ Amy's p.o.v ~

Cream had set off to the party earlier than Amy had, As the pink hedgehog was putting a lot of effort into her outfit, she wanted to look nice and make an entrance and little did she no she was going to do just that.

Walking up toward the door she was starting to have second thoughts, 'I don't want to draw to much attention to myself…' she thought, 'what if everyone thinks I've put to much effort into this?' before she could put herself down anymore, she scolded herself "for crying out loud! Im Amy! Amy Rose, I don't care what others think, im perfect the way I am!", the many years or trying to hard to win over the blue heroes heart and failing had made her think there was something wrong with her, causing slight confidence issues within the pink hedgehog, over time aswell as loosing hope she had lost a lot of faith….a lot of determination and her little heart had become somewhat dull and lifeless…. Hopeless.

Within a moment she pretty much punched the doorbell, and soon enough it was answered by the beautiful bat known as rouge, "Oh Amy! You look lovely, come in" she smiled, Amy took a deep breath before smiling back and stepping in, all her good friends were there and it wasn't hard to notice the blue figure in the corner of her eye, she took a quick glance over at him to find his eyes meet her own. For a split second it was although the world had stopped, this was the reason she had fallen in love with him in the first place, because through those amazing green orbs.. she saw a man, a man who gave his all to save the world countless times and asked for nothing in return.

~ Sonics P.O.V~

Her beautiful jade eyes met the blue heroes darker ones, he felt an immense sensation bubble up inside of him, what was this? He tried to speak, but words wouldn't come, he began to regret many things, he didn't understand why all those years ago, he had been stupid enough to run from her and reject her more times that you could count.

He new it, somewhere along the laughing, the adventures and all the messed up and crazy times, the rescues and the forceful dates, he really had fallen for her.

He wanted to tell her this so bad, but they hadn't spoken in so long, what would he say? Did she even still like him…

~Elsewhere~

"and yeah, maybe you could come back to the workshop and have a look" "I couldn't care less about your stupid plane tails, now get lost" said the little rabbit in annoyance, tails raised his eyebrow slightly "you no, that tone in your voice makes it sound like you want me" he said casually "What?! Tails seriously get lost! Your so annoying why on earth would I want you?!" said cream once again, a small vein appearing on her head, "oh c'mon' cream, you cant run from your emotions forever" tails said with a sly smirk, cream took a deep breath and with a flirty smirk said "then kiss me" the teen fox grabbed her hand and led her out the door, as they raced down the street to the park, they both laughed loudly knowing they had left some boring party to go smooch on a park bench.

~ Amy's P.O.V ~

The pink hedgehog sighed, she was sat on the white leather sofa next to a very drunk shadow, who was going to pass out any minute now, "Y-you noo Amy! I Have a toast-err *hiccup* Its got a s-silver button-"with a light thud shadow fell into a deep slumber, Amy shuffled away lightly from the now asleep hedgehog beside her, suddenly she heard a soft voice, call her by a name she had almost forgotten, "hey Ames, long time no speak" Amy looked up slightly shocked at the blue hedgehog stood in front of her "uhm, hey sonic.." she said confused, sonic set shadow onto the floor and sat next to Amy with a smile, "how have you been?" Amy smiled lightly back "I've been alright, yourself sonic?" "yeah" he replied keeping a kind smile plastered on his face, then along came a comment that took her by surprise, as well as the people around who may of heard it then thought they'd had to much to drink, "you look beautiful yano' Ames" he commented "uh, thanks sonic.." A blush was visible on both there faces, Amy's more so.

The poor pink hedgehog was quite confused, why was he saying this now? Unsure of how to react she got up and walked off, he was clearly only saying it cause' like all other men they think with there lower brain when they see a pretty girl. She walked straight out the house and down the drive, then came to a stop and leant against a nearby tree, 'why is this hurting me?' she thought, 'shouldn't I be flattered?' she rested her head in the palm of her hand and held in the deep urge to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the last chapter went oddly underlined, I'll try to prevent that in future.**

**Here is chapter 3 for you all & I would like to thank those of you who left me nice reviews :]**

~ Amy's P.O.V ~

Slowly, I began to run, I didn't no where I was going or why I just needed to run, as if I was running from the pain that was so closely behind me, maybe this was why sonic ran so much, just to escape from all his troubles, oh how for just once I would of loved to run with him, I never asked him to stop… just to slow down so I could of joined him.

I was holding back the tears, I hadn't cried over that silly blue hedgehog in a long while and I wasn't prepared to now, but why, Why did I feel this way? I didn't understand it one bit but it was tugging at my chest so badly.

As I continued to run I came to a small clearance, out of breath and completely at the end of my rope, I slowly… just broke down, the warm tears poured from my eyes heavily as I pounded my fists to the ground in a desperate attempt to feel something… Anything real.

~ Sonics P.O.V ~

Sonic sat there slightly shocked, the pink hedgehog who might he add, had looked stunning tonight, just got up and left… and after he had commented her, his heart sank slightly as he got up and walked out the door as well to go and attempt to find her. Oddly enough , she was already out of sight… well she always was rather fast, he began a slow jog looking to his right an left trying to find her, it wouldn't be that hard to miss a pink humanoid hedgehog would it?

About Half an hour had gone by, and the blue hedgehog was very surprised he still hadn't found her, and he was starting to get worried, the worry begun to remind him.. How he had always worried about amy no matter what, he had always felt the need to protect her, as though he was made for the soul purpose to keep her safe… and deep down, that's all he ever wanted to do, but he just wasn't ready.

Suddenly, he could hear a low sob from the distance his ears fell back when he looked around a low set of shrubs, Amy?

He felt his little hedgehog heart break, this was his fault, and he new it realization hit him…. Everyone new it, but never really said it to his face, he was to stupid to see… he had done this, he remembered rouges words to him after Amy's 15th birthday party after he had shown up hours late, "you can only play with a heart for so long, till it slips out of your grasp.." and he had never understood it, or maybe more or less denied it was what he was doing. Sonic decided to try and listen in, Amy had a tendency to talk to herself at times like this, that made him smile lightly, nobody really new it, not tails, not Amy, he himself probably didn't realise it till now, but he really did no a lot more about Amy than you'd think, he took a step closer and begun to listen in.

~ Amy's P.O.V ~

Amy's sobbing continued, "why do I still feel like this?" she said quietly, anonymous of the blue hedgehog listening in from nearby, "you hurt me so much but I just can't let go.." She sighed as she looked up at the sunset lit sky and smiled lightly. Snap! Her ears perked up to the sound of a snapping twigs and she turned around her eyes widened.

"oops? Heh.."

~ Sonics P.O.V ~

what sonic was hearing was making his heart break but stomach flutter at the same time, he tried to get closer so he could eves drop even more, thinking of it that way made him laugh lightly, but also loose concentration, Snap!, 'Damnit' he thought, as he looked up to meet the questioning gaze of Amy's jade eyes. "hey Ames" he said nervously, "uhm, sonic?" she said slightly embarrassed as she rushed to wipe the tear stains away, "did you hear any of that?!" she questioned with slightly worried eyes, sonic wasn't' going to lie to her, he wasn't the lying type "yeah" he said with a light chuckle as he walked toward her, "Im sorry" she said quickly turning away, "Well I'd rather you apologize for running off like that, and making me look a little stupid" he said smiling and sitting next her, she smiled lightly "Yeah… Sorry about that as well" sonic grinned "Ames! I was kidding, don't apologize.." he said his voice becoming a little less chirpy. Amy looked toward him "so, mister nosey.." Amy said with a light grin "Oi!, Mister nosey?!" sonic questioned, Amy let out a laugh no-one had heard in a long time, one she actually meant. "yeah pretty much!" she said with a suspicious look "why were you listening in?" , sonic shrugged lightly "your cute when you talk to yourself like that" he grinned, Amy raised an eyebrow "I've always talked to myself like that" she said with an unsure chuckle, "I no…" sonic replied.

A small blush was creeping up onto Amy's cheeks as she looked away, "you no Ames.." sonic begun, "I always admired you, in the hero days… you were so brave, strong and you did anything for anyone" Amy lowered her head lightly "yeah, I guess so", sonic swallowed unsure on weather what he would say next would make her run away again, because he didn't want that… not again anyway, "and, it wasn't just those qualities that made me fall for you like I did".


	4. Chapter 4

"and, it wasn't just those qualities that made me fall for you like I did".

Amy's heart almost burst out of her chest, she had waited years to hear those words, well something along the lines of 'I love you' it wasn't quite 'I love you marry me' but it was good enough, it was better than good! Hell she felt like she could sick butterflies up at that moment, and she sounded like it to. "W-what..?" she questioned., as though he had been speaking an alien language. Sonic smiled "you were always smiling, and outgoing you were the cutest girl in the world and whenever I saw you I new deep down I didn't want you to go, nor did I ever want to loose you", and blinked ".. then why on earth did you ignore me? Leave me for weeks on end? And worse of all… run away from me.. All the time" Sonics ears lowered "I have no idea" he replied "I was scared… scared that if you got to close, you'd get hurt because of my recklessness" Amy was slightly confused and had no idea what to say next, so there it was again, the haunting and awkward silence.

"But over the years you've changed… so much, your not the Amy rose I…." Could he say it? Or was it a case of would he, there wasn't really a better time than now so he went for it "the one I fell in love with!" Amy was close to tears, was he saying he didn't love her? Is so then what was the point in this conversation! To hurt her more?! She was on the brink of slapping him, but before she could "your not the Amy I fell in love with, but I still love you… I wont give up on loving you!" sonic himself looked like he was going to cry, all Amy could do was manage to choke out the word "why..?" The tears glistened in the side of her eyes, "because I remember the old you… and I can see her coming back, because Im trying to fix what I did to you, I hate how I changed you like this". Amy smiled a genuine and hopeful smile "sonic.. I don't know what to say" Sonic was now ready to cry, he grabbed Amy's hand tightly and held back a waterfall of tears "just bring back that girl I fell in love with! Its killing me inside…" Amy's tears splashed on his hands lightly as she nodded "Sonic I've wanted to hear you say that since the day I first laid eyes on you…" Sonic smiled and leaned him forehead upon Amy's "Im sorry for what I've done to you, I must of hurt you so much Ames…",

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, and for the first time ever, he did the same. "Ames, think you could give me another chance? And this time, I'll give you a proper one as well". The pink hedgehog could feel all the happiness… hope… excitement return to her, and she had never felt this way before, it was by far the most amazing moment of her life, and she new there would be many more to come, "yes! Sonic yes.." she answered happily, now crying happy tears, sonic chuckled "good! And I wont screw it up this time Ames" he said, Amy smiled brightly once again as he stroked through her quills, "your so beautiful, you no that right?" he said in a low tone, The pink hedgehog blushed, not knowing how to reply, but there was no need anyway, before she new it sonic had placed his lips on her own she was somewhat shocked, but soon enough her eyes begun to flutter closed as Sonics tongue ran across her lip begging for entrance, she gladly accepted and let sonic deepen the kiss.

When he pulled away They looked each other straight in the eye, "wow" he said with a chuckle, Amy blinked and giggled lightly before sonic lifted her up bridal style, "well then Ames, its dark out and pretty girls like yourself shouldn't walk home by themselves so its only decent of me to accompany you" sonic said impersonating a posh voice, Amy laughed at his pitiful attempt as he set of to her home with a steady jog.

- End -

**Bwahahaha, don't think it ends or even starts here ;] I have a good plot ahead but for now I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

The pink hedgehog slowly opened her green orbs to the sound of the neighbour mowing his lawn, the lovely fresh smell made her smile as last nights events returned to her groggy memory, she shot up and looked around, no sonic… had it all been a dream? An extremely detailed dream at that, she slowly got out of her bed and saw she was still wearing last nights clothes "maybe… I did just come home crying to myself" many questions ran through her head and she ran down her stairs, if she remembered sonic the way he used to be, he would still have the habit of crashing out on other peoples sofas every now and again. Coming to a stop, she smiled as she recognized the blue quills visible on the couch. "that means…it was all real" she smiled, all the happiness and butterflies after last nights events returning.

Amy took a few silent steps forward, she didn't want to wake him up as she peered over and looked at his peaceful sleeping form and smiled, her gaze softened, he was adorable when he slept. After five or ten minutes The pink hedgehog decided she'd better get some breakfast before her stomachs grumbling woke her blue hero from his dreamless sleep, well she hoped it wasn't dreamless, she wanted him to be dreaming of her.

She tried to cook as quietly as possible, humming lightly to herself smiling, this constant smile was going to start hurting her cheeks sooner or later but she just couldn't help it.

"Something smells nice" came a soft voice from behind her, before she could turn to gaze at the blue hero he was already behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, "Although, everything you cook smells nice, never mind tastes amazing." Amy let out a soft giggle to accompany her light blush, who new sonic could be this affectionate? "im making you pancakes, is that alright?" she asked politely, "you can make me whatever you like Ames, you no me, I'd eat an elephant as long as it was cooked by you" sonic replied with a soft chuckle before planting a kiss on her cheek. After several minutes sonic was still latched to Amy, "sonic, do you mind?" she said with an adorable laugh, "im sure watching me make pancakes isn't THAT interesting" she smiled, "Everything you do fascinates me" sonic said blankly, "always, Be it Screaming, Cooking or chasing me for hours on end" Amy blushed once again "like-wise blue boy" sonic grinned before letting go of Amy's waist, "don't'cha want any help?" he asked, Amy felt a slight wave of disappointment as he let go but soon pushed it aside "im sure sonic, you're my guest" she smiled "just go wait in the living room and make yourself at home" she said being the perfect hostess she always had been, Sonic smiled "I already feel right at home" he grinned before walking [for once] into the living room.

After Breakfast sonic helped Amy wash up, much to her disapproval, "so Ames, what now?" sonic said with a confused expression, Amy faced sonic with a questioning look, but strangely she new what he was talking about "im not sure, im sort-of new to the whole relationship thing.." she said quietly, "me to.." sonic replied. "well first things first I guess.." sonic said facing Amy, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy blinked, "that's the stupidest thing you've ever actually said to me…".

Sonic gave her a panicky look "W-what?! No? BUT I don't get it I-" sonic was cut off by another adorable giggle from the pink hedgehog, "Of course I will silly!! I love you more than anything…. You no that, its just funny cause you should of already gathered I'd say yes" Amy said, as the giggles subsided. "well yeah.. But I wanted to do it properly" sonic said with a sulky expression, Amy smiled setting the dishes to the side to dry and kissed Sonics cheek, Sonic replied with a smile, Before it could continue into a more passionate kiss there was a knock at the door, Amy laughed with a knowing sigh, who else would it be other than her little bunny friend. The pink hedgehog slowly made her way to the door, "that'll be cream" she said to sonic, "well she's gona get pretty suspicious yano Ames", Amy raised her eyebrow, "sonic, Creams ALWAYS suspicious", sonic laughed lightly "well I'll head off then-" "what? No! no don't leave.. I like having you around" Amy said, as if letting her blue hero out of sight for more than a minute meant the end of the world, sonic smiled and sat on the couch and decided it might be more amusing to watch Amy try to get cream away from the house, he grinned as she gave the door a worried look, "hey Ames, how about as soon as creams gone we go for a walk?", the pink hedgehogs ears perked up as she opened the door, the sooner the bunny left the sooner she got her walk with her blue hero.


End file.
